


The Unconditional Love Of Family

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Motherly love, POV Molly Weasley, Panic Attacks, post eight year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Molly isn't sure how to feel about Harry's new boyfriend. After all, Malfoy's aren't known for their caring nature and Harry deserves nothing but the best.But maybe, this Malfoy is different from the rest.





	The Unconditional Love Of Family

There was a restlessness in her home that made Molly Weasley get out of bed. It was early, no later than half past four, and it was still dark outside. She didn’t need light to know that one of her eight children was in distress though.

In all likeliness it was Harry, who struggled more than the others with the transition from war to peace. The poor soul still had nightmares almost seven times a week, according to Ron. Ten more months spent at Hogwarts for a so called ‘eight year’ had not stopped those from coming.

That was not to say that the extra year of education hadn’t brought the Pakistani boy anything, but Molly still wasn’t sure if the thing Harry had gained was a good one. After all the Weasley’s and Malfoy’s had never gotten along.

Having one of her children date a _Malfoy_ , had been unthinkable just a year ago. Somehow though, and she still marveled at the how of it all, Draco Malfoy hadn’t just stolen Harry’s heart. He’d also gained Ron’s reluctant approval, and through Luna there was something alike friendship between the Slytherin and her daughter now.

Still, he hadn’t won Molly over just yet. And when she ascended the stairs leading up to Charlie’s old bedroom -which was currently being occupied by Harry and Draco-, she went armed with a mug of tea and a calming motherly expression.

She doubted the Malfoy knew how to handle Harry’s panic attacks, especially since they hadn’t shared a dorm at Hogwarts, and had only been dating for two months. This might very well be the first time Draco saw Harry like this.

Quietly, she approached the door, and pushed it open.

“...Breath. You’re safe Harry. I’m here. Just keep breathing in, and out. Inhale, and exhale, just like that.” Molly halted in the door opening as she watched the scene in front of her. Harry was sitting up in bed, leaning his head sideways onto Draco’s shoulder. The Slytherin was rubbing circles on his back as he kept talking in a quiet, calming fashion.

It seemed to work excellently, which was unexpected. In her surprise, Molly diverted some of her attention away from Harry to take a closer look at his boyfriend. He looked disheveled. His blonde hair was sticking out in odd angles, and there was a pillow imprint on the side of his face.

What caught her attention the most though, was his pale chest. The top of his silk pyjamas hung open, revealing a diamond shaped set of scars. But what it also revealed, was a set of bitemarks going down his side, which molly recognized from her son Bill; They came from an untransformed werewolf.

From his belly button to his left hip bone, there was also a scar trail seemingly coming from an animal claw. Molly couldn’t see it exactly in the dark, but they looked deep, and painful. Above it the skin had been damaged by something very hot and solid, it seemed.

It made her realise just how wrong Lucius Malfoy had been, when he opted to support Voldemort to keep his family safe. The pale kid in front of her hadn’t been safe. She could see that much.

“Focus on my voice, and focus on your breathing. In, and out. In, and out. You’re doing a marvelous job, Harry. Just keep breathing and everything will be okay. You’re safe now.” Harry seemed to be in the last stage of his panic attack. His breathing was almost under control again, and the tenseness slowly leaked from his muscles.

“Here, I brought you boys some tea.” Molly had duplicated the mug, and filled the second one with tea as well. It looked like maybe Draco had won her over as well now. She set the mugs down on the nightstand and kindly smiled at the two kids. Kids forced into adulthood, who should be mothered over now that the danger had gone. “It’s laced with honey and milk, so you might be able to fall asleep again.”

“Thank you Mrs. Weasley.” Draco gave her a curd, polite nod. Molly could see it was a response from the book of pureblood manners that had been drilled into him over the years. She suspected it was to hide his confusion, or maybe his gratitude. “That is very kind of you.”

Harry offered her a weak smile as a reply. He wasn’t ready to speak just yet. Molly put her hand on his head and messed with his hair a little, before exiting the room. The last thing she saw before closing the door, was Harry collapsing into Draco’s arms, looking exhausted but relaxed.

She smiled. Harry had gained a good thing after all. A very good thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was nice to read! Leave a comment to make a writer's day<3


End file.
